


arms tonite

by honeyedluv



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, eret goes by all pronouns, no beta we die like men, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedluv/pseuds/honeyedluv
Summary: aftermath of the election war.inspired by the song 'arms tonite' by mother mother, NOT with it's 'implied' lyrics.everything is completely platonic.basically all angst.literally my first official fic ever, don't be too harsh if you do decide to read.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	arms tonite

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extremely new to ao3 and barely know what tags to use.  
> so if you could leave tag ideas down below for either this fic or others, it'd be extremely helpful!

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_I fell hard in your arms tonight_

_It was nice_

this wasn’t how it was meant to go.

it wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

they didn’t know how this had ended up happening.

_I died in your arms tonight_

_I slipped through into the afterlife_

_It was nice_

eret hadn’t meant to take the shot.

they were trying to aim for george.

sapnap had elbowed them, raising his sword to strike them. he couldn’t just stand there, watching one of his best friends get wounded.

it had been too late, eret had released the bow string already.

a piercing, sickening scream had been let out.

_White light in your arms tonight_

_I lost sight in your arms tonight_

_It was nice_

the day had started out tense, though despite that all, they were all trying to keep cool with their usual jokes and playful banter.

tubbo and tommy sat by the jukebox, bopping their heads along as they sat in their spots on the wooden stairs.

they spoke quietly, trying to joke as they let out weak, nervous laughs.

wilbur and technoblade were getting prepped for battle, equally as nervous.

but it was okay. they would make it out together. everything would be alright.

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I [I] died [died] right inside your arms tonight_

_That I'm fine even after I have died_

_Because it was in your arms I died_

tommy’s head snapped to the side as he heard that wretched scream.

he saw the arrow protruding from the older’s chest, legs moving before he could think. he fell to his knees beside the other boy, shaking his head, “no, no please. you can’t go, not like this.” he turned to glare at their beloved king, “why would you do this?” he screamed, hands gesturing wildly before turning his attention back to the boy laying on the blood stained grass.

_I cried in the afterlife_

_I cry hard because I have died_

_And you're alive_

_I try to escape afterlife_

_I try hard to get back inside_

_Your arms alive_

the brown haired boy looked up at the blonde, hands pressed around the arrow in his chest. “heh..” he attempted to laugh, gasping out in pain. “it’s nice, isn’t it…?” he asked quietly.

tommy raised an eyebrow in confusion, “what do you mean big man?” he asked, voice thick with fear.

“dying in your arms,” the dying boy smiled up at him, blood slipping from the corner of his mouth.

“no, no one’s dying,” the blond spoke hurriedly, shaking his head, “i won’t let you, you can’t leave me here.”

_And hey [hey], you [you], don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I [I] try [try] to escape the afterlife_

_That I [I] try [try] to get back in your arms alive_

_That I died in your arms_

“tommy… it’s too late,” wilbur laid a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, staring down at them. “c’mon, we’ll bring him somewhere el-” he was cut off by the distressed blonde.

“no! we can’t just let him lay here and die,” his voice broke as he looked up at his ‘older brother,’ tears cascading down his cheeks. “we can’t…” he spoke helplessly. he pulled the bleeding boy closer to his chest, sobbing into his soft hair.

the nearly lifeless boy stared up at him while speaking, “i wish i could spend more time with you.” he winced as niki tossed a healing potion on him. “it’s okay niki, i don’t mind… it’s too late, but at least i’m surrounded by my family..” he rasped out, eyes flickering between all the familiar faces.

_That I fell hard in your arms_

_I went and died in your arms that night_

“please don’t blame eret, they didn’t do anything… it was my fault, i took fall damage and.. and i didn’t see him pointing his bow, i should’ve been looking out,” he tried to reassure them all. “it wasn’t anybody’s fault.” his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up them all, “don’t cry.. i’m happy,” his voice cracked on the last word. “i’m with all of you, it’s all i could ask for!” tears slowly began to make their way down his cheeks.

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_Suicide in your arms_

“you’re so stupid,” tommy let out a weak, teary laugh, “you practically jumped in front of the shot, i’d be more surprised if it didn’t hit you.” he tried to joke alongside the boy in his arms.

“i didn’t want anyone else taking it,” he whispered truthfully, tone taking a solemn turn, “george didn’t deserve a shot like that.” he turned his head to glance at sapnap, “i don’t blame you either. i’d do the same for my friends…”

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I [I] died [died] right inside your arms tonight_

_That I'm fine even after I have died_

_That I [I] try [try] to escape the afterlife_

_That I [I] try [try] to get back in your arms alive_

_That I died in your arms that night_

the dying boy reached up a hand to cup tommy’s chin, “don’t cry tommy, it’s okay. it won’t be too bad without me. you’ll do great, we’ll get l’manberg back.” he glanced up at schlatt, “can i be buried in l’manberg?” he asked weakly, “with those.. those pretty flowers everywhere?” he didn’t give much elaboration, but they all knew the ones.

_I fell in your arms tonight_

_I died in your arms tonight_

“hey, i’ll… i’ll finally be with my bees,” tubbo whispered, eyes brightening up a bit as he stared into his best friend’s eyes. “thank you everyone. i love you guys so much..” he whispered, hand going limp, a soft smile on his face as his eyes dimmed.

_I lie in your arms tonight_

_I fell in your arms tonight_


End file.
